GN-008 Seravee Gundam
Seravee is the replaced mobile suit of Virtue/Nadleeh for Tieria, Gundam Virtue's successor. It's the improved heavy armament model, but unlike Virtue, Seravee has no second form. GN-009 Seraphim Gundam Seraphim Gundam is not a second form of Seravee, but a second Gundam partner. In situations when Seravee needs help and can't finish an opponent alone, the backpack of Seravee can transform into Seraphim Gundam. The lower thrusters reveal legs, the back face as its torso and body, and the top cannons can interchangeably transform into MS arms; its manipulator have two thumbs, one on each side of the hand, allowing it to operate in both directions. Seraphim is a last resort measure in combat. Combat Characteristics Seravee Seravee is an overall improvement to its predecessor, Gundam Virtue. Like Virtue, Saravee executes overwhelming firepower suppression against numerically superior opposition and has thick armor for protection; as the successor to Virtue, this unit has notable differences in its armaments and capabilities. Seravee's forearm armor has a built in compartment to hold its beam saber. Instead of traditionally having the beam saber at the torso of a Gundam, Seravee can quickly draw it out of its forearm for combat. The four GN Cannons, located on the shoulders and knees, provide greater fire coverage. Hidden within the four GN Cannons of Seravee are additional MS arms, giving Seravee a total of 6 arms with 6 beam sabers for melee combat. This hidden feature was designed to allow Seravee handle melee combat efficiently and to compensate its deficiencies as additional countermeasure(s). The design of Seravee's armor was meant for efficient GN particle dispersal for both offensive/defensive measures. In addition, the rear face of Seravee helps boost GN Field strength when encountering heavy weapons fire and melee engagements. The GN Field generated by Seravee works in conjunction with the weapons systems. Virtue had a lag time in between GN Field generation/regeneration when dropping the field for firing the GN Cannons. Seravee's armor not only can rapidly generate/regenerate a GN Field, but also uses the GN Field to enhance the firepower of the GN Cannons and GN Bazooka when firing. Seravee is only comparable to Gundam Virtue, with Veda's unreliable complications, a Nadleeh sub unit wasn't part of its design. As an alternative design, a partner unit was made for Seravee in dire combat situations, it's backpack can transform into Seraphim Gundam. Seraphim Reflective in real combat situations, one person can hold the opponent down while the other destroys the opponent. When a formidable MS opponent overwhelms Seravee, Tieria can move Seravee in very close proximity of the opponent MS and grab hold of the enemy with it's four MS hands. Once fully secured and unable to escape, Trans-Am would activate and the backpack would transform into Seraphim and finish off the opponent. Seraphim's arms are GN Cannons and can transform in between forms for shooting or melee combat, either by empty hand or beam sabers stored in its arms. Serphim is also capable of penetrating GN Fields to destroy opponents with its GN Cannons. Armaments GN Bazooka II The new GN Bazooka is an overall improvement over Virtue's GN Bazooka. While it can traditionally fire the weapon as a single piece weapon, GN Bazooka II has multi-function capabilities and improved performance. The bazooka can be split in two, making the bazooka into two over-sized guns for successive firing with minimal time lag. The trade-off is its lack of firepower. Seravee requires the pilot for accurate shooting as the particle beam strength is too weak to destroy a GN-X with a single blast (compared to Virtue's Bazooka). This design was intentional due to past experiences with high speed combat enemy units. Virtue's Bazooka might have been powerful, but it's guns were so slow that it was easy for mobile units to avoid getting shot. GN Bazooka II can fire faster and with accurate firing solutions due to its improved designs. When greater fire power is needed, the split bazooka can be attached onto the shoulder GN Cannons to enhance it's firepower in distance and destructive yield. As a single piece weapon, Double Bazooka, it can traditionally fire a particle beam as a scorching ray of light or as an particle sphere. GN Cannons Four GN Cannons are attached in between the rear shoulders and knees of Seravee. They are improved versions of Virtue's GN Cannons as they are smaller, lighter, and have greater firing succession rates. The top cannons can work in conjunction to the GN Bazooka's for increase destructive yield and distance. In addition, the GN Cannons also works in conjunction with Seravee's GN Field. When all four cannons are deployed, a GN Field is generated at the center. When the cannons fire, the central GN particles and the cannon become a single blast that's comparable to Virtue's GN Bazooka Burst Mode. A hidden ability of the GN Cannons are that they are actually MS arms, with their own GN Beam Sabers for melee combat. This feature was added in consideration for Seravee's lack of speed, poor maneuverability, and other deficiencies as a countermeasure. System Features Face Burst Mode Seravee's rear has a hidden face behind its back. The rear design is artistic, but the function of the design suggests that the rear of Seravee is a GN particle capacitor. It disperses excess GN particles when needed and stores the particles when Face Burst Mode isn't needed. When high GN particle output is needed, a second Gundam face reveals itself hidden under the armor pack. When the second face reveals, the lower sides of its face vents large amounts of GN particles necessary for immediate GN Field generation/regeneration and works in conjunction with Seravee's GN particle weapons for higher destructive yield. The GN particle vents also provides additional thrust for maneuvering and hauling. Face Burst Mode is the most actively used function of Seravee. GN Field GN Field is the most deployed function of Seravee next to Face Burst Mode. The armor itself can generate/regenerate GN Field on its own without Face Burst Mode. Unlike Virtue, which required GN particle vents for GN Field, the new armor was designed to efficiently disperse GN particles for GN Field generation/regeneration. GN Field isn't as effective against enemy units since the Federation has GN weapons of their own. As a countermeasure, the GN Field often executes in conjunction with Face Burst Mode to increase it's GN Field strength. When executed together, the emitted particles vents out a white-green color hue and the particle mass is so thick that a person can vaguely see Seravee through the GN Field. Virtue's GN Field at times became a liability when facing various mobile units on the battlefield. There was a lag time between dropping the field to fire its GN Cannons and regenerating the field for protection. The new GN weapon compliments were designed to work harmoniously with GN Field and the GN particles can be utilized to enhance it's firepower. The GN particles can form a compressed field and ignite into a particle beam when Seravee's GN Bazooka and/or GN Cannons fire. The combination of additional GN particles from the GN Field in conjunction with its particle weapons can enhance particle beam destructive yield at 2-3 folds. Bazooka/Cannon Combinations Buster Cannon Twin Buster Cannon Double Bazooka Burst Mode Like Virtue, Seravee has its own version of Burst Mode with its GN Bazooka (II); the function and its capabilities are different. Unlike Virtue's GN Bazooka Burst Mode, Seravee doesn't have a long time lag between GN particle charge/recharge. Seravee would combine its GN Bazookas into a single piece weapon, Face Burst Mode would provide the necessary GN particles, and when fired the particle beam releases in a orb-like projectile. This firing solution would allow Seravee to fire powerful particle beams at multiple directions in a short amount of time as to firing at a straight line. Double Bazooka Burst Mode can still traditionally fire a devastating particle beam like Virtue's GN Bazooka Burst Mode. Double Bazooka Cannon Double Bazooka Buster Cannon Hyper Burst Bazooka Mode External Links *Seravee Gundam on MAHQ *Seravee Gundam on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini mobile suits